Luna, Kin, Shadow Songfic :Teardrops on my Guitar:
by Foxy Pheonix
Summary: Luna the Hedgehog fan character has always had a crush on her friend Shadow the Hedgehog, but when she finds out Shadow has found someone else, things go very wrong for Luna. Songfiction: Song Tear Drops on My Guitar


An oddly warm fall day. Luna, a grey, red eyed, female hedgehog, with black streaks along her shortly cut hair, sits on a bench at the local city park. Her eyes were fixed on the boy walking to her. A hedgehog, black with stripes of ruby red color, crimson red eyes and a white fur covered chest, so fluffy and soft. He comes and sits next to the grey hedgehog. "Hey Luna," speaks the dark male.

"Hey Shadow," smiles the girl, her heart rather racing.

The hedgehog smiles back. "Hey, you ever heard about this chick named Kin?"

Luna bends back her ears. "No, why do you ask?"

"Oh, well, I was just asking because you're most likely gonna be seeing more of her," tells the black hedgehog, smiling more then he usually does.

"W-why do you say that?" stutters the suddenly fearful girl.

"Because, she's this really great girl, and we're going out!" A very bright smile crosses the boys face. Indeed he felt very happy about this.

Luna felt her heart sink to the lowest level then... _What_, she asked to herself. _Going out... But... Shadow, __**I**__ love you_, she wants to blurt out... But she just holds it in.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be _

A small smile makes its way onto Luna's face. "I-I'm happy for you Shadow," she quakes out, attempting not to let her sorrowed feeling out in her voice. "I-I can't wait to meet her," she then adds on, trying to cover up her true thoughts.

"Well, I have to go meet her in a few, I'll catch up with you later Luna!" Shadow speaks, getting up from the bench, waving farewell.

The heart broken hedgehog keeps her small smile on her face as she waves back, watching him walk off in the distance. Once his back turns to her as he walks away to meet the one he found to be his, her smile disappears. She lets out a sorrowed, broken out sigh. "Shadow," she says to herself. "If only I could have told you sooner," she regrets.

Slowly, she rises from the bench. "I guess I'll go home," she tells herself. The grey hedgehog then leaves the park, heading to her home in the mists of the city.

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without _

At her home, Luna unlocks the door; darkness has suddenly clouded the city. She makes her way into the living room, her house empty. The hedgehog makes her way to the bedroom. Shutting the door behind her, she walks over and collapses on her bed. For moments, the girl doesn't move, her heart in pure ache. Shakily, she raises her head. "Kin," she talks to herself. "I bet she has long beautiful hair. A sweet smile, a laugh of pure joy. Eyes that gleam with nothing but absolute elegance." The girl lowers her head. "I probably could never live up to such grace," she says, beating up herself more then needed.

Luna sighs. "I should just... Forget about it... It won't last long; I hope," she tells herself, trying to encourage her chance of being with the one she felt so deeply for. The grey hedgehog then kicks off her shoes onto the floor below her bed, and removed her lightweight coat, tossing it across the room on top of her most prized possession, her oak guitar. It was a gift from Shadow himself, imbedded with a few rubies around the lining of the base, and on the backside was an ingravtion personally requested for from the black and red striped boy. 'Don't lose heart, and play your soul out when you need to. I'll be here for you no matter what, _Shadow_'. As Luna crawls under her covers, it seems she almost intended to throw her jacket on her guitar. Her heart speaks, _I love him_, but her mind suddenly speaks, _I don't need him_. As her mind settles, she eventually drifts off into a deep slumber, only to regret the next passing days.

_  
Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me _

The next morning, she awakens to a warm room. Her body heat had warmed the small space. Slowly, Luna gets up and stretches out her arms. The day before the girl only thinks of as a dream. She removes her blankets completely and looks to her most loved item. Her jacket draped over the possession. Her dream wasn't a dream. The grey and black hedgehog lets out a long sigh. The girl gets out of her bed. Passing by her most favorite item, she grabs her light jacket. She places the jacket in its proper place on a coat hanger propped up on her wall close to the door. The hedgehog goes to her dresser and picks out a new set of cloths. She changes and leaves out her bedroom door to face the day she dread to see.

"Luna!" exclaims the black hedgehog, running to the grey female.

The girl's ears twitch picking up Shadow's voice. She turns in the direction of the boy who still hadn't made it to her. She puts on a bashful smile; a little surprised the male had come to see her so early in the morning.

"Luna," the black hedgehog repeats, panting from the sudden dash, even though he shouldn't because of his amazing skills at speed. Something was off with this boy today. "Finally, you're awake... I tried calling, but you wouldn't answer, were you asleep this whole time?" Shadow questions.

Turning a bit red, Luna asks, "What? What time is it?"

"It's almost 2pm Luna. I wanted you to meet Kin, but she had to go home. Maybe tomorrow though."

_2pm_, the black highlighted hedgehog speaks in her mind. _But I thought he was coming to meet me early in the morning, like he always does_, she continues in her mind. On the outside a blank face lays across the girls face.

"Are you alright?" asks the now worried male, seeing the expression on the girl's face.

"Oh, heheh, yeah," chuckles Luna. "I was just thinking about something, sorry," she then apologizes.

"Hey Luna!" shouts out another male voice. Behind Luna another hedgehog, with cream coloring along with a few orange stripes, and blue colored eyes, runs to her. Luna doesn't even notice the boy behind her and just keeps her eyes on the boy in front of her. The other boy stands beside her, seeing the grey hedgehog stare at her most favorite other. "Uh, Luna," he says, waving his hand in front of the girls face.

Luna doesn't do anything, still gazing at the black boy. "Luna," Shadow then speaks.

"Huh?"

"Behind you," the black hedgehog then tells, pointing his finger at the other boy, standing near her.

The grey girl looks in the direction of the other boy. "Oh, Zero! How long have you been there?"

A dull expression crosses the new hedgehog's face. "Dude, what is up with you? I friggin' waved my hand in front of your face and everything!"

Luna then realizes she had been gazing at Shadow. She turns a bit red in the muzzle. "Ohmigod, I'm sorry!" she then says, putting her hands over her mouth.

The cream colored other sighs. "It's alright, I was just wanting to say hi, and see if you wanted to hang out this weekend?" he then told.

"Oh, well... Um, sure," the female speaks, answering his question.

A smile crosses the orange striped boy. "Awesome! I'll see you this weekend then!" he joyfully says as a farewell, leaving off in the other direction, waving as he left.

The black streaked girl turns back to the one she felt ever so deeply for and smiles. Shadow smiles back. "I should get going now, I need to be getting somewhere," the boy then tells.

"Where?"

"Umm... To meet Kin."

Luna's ears droop. "Oh, right, I'll see you later then," she then says, accepting that the one she loves has another.

"It was nice talking with you, bye," Shadow says, taking off in the same direction the hedgehog who had been known as Zero left in.

After watching her dear friend disappear, she lets out a sigh. "Shadow, if only you knew," she speaks to herself.

_  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night _

Besides the when she woke up and met up with Shadow, the day went as normal. Nightfall came quickly, especially since the girl had slept in so late. She eventually gets back to her house. As soon as she finished getting ready for bed, her phone began to ring. Quickly, she jumps across her bed to grab the phone on her nightstand. She picks it up and puts it to her head, "Hello?" she says, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Hi! It's Shadow," responds the other end.

"Oh, hi, what's up?" Luna then replies back.

"Nothing much, I just felt like calling. So, what's going on?"

"I was getting ready for bed," Luna answers, sitting up on the bed.

"Oh... Hey, can I tell you something?"

"S-sure, what is it Shadow?" she answers, her heart suddenly jumping.

"It's about Kin! I really think that she's the girl for me. She's so kind, and never gets mad when I get a little aggressive," Shadow tells to Luna.

"O-oh... Well, that's good to hear. Anything else?"

"Yeah, can you keep a secret for me?"

Luna gulps. "Uh-huh," she responds.

"Good!" Shadow then says, "I'm thinking of getting her a ruby necklace. What do you think?"

"Wow, umm... That's awesome."

"Great, now don't tell her anything when you meet her, o-"

"Shadow?"

"Sorry, Kin's on the other line. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?" Shadow then speaks.

"O-okay, bye," Luna says.

"Later," the boy says before hanging up the phone.

Luna places the phone back on the hook. She wonders what would be so great about this Kin girl. She then remembers the fact of Shadow getting a ruby necklace for his girlfriend. "Rubies..." she says, looking to her guitar. "He put rubies on my guitar. Why does he want to give _her_ rubies?"

She sighs, getting up from her bed and walking over to her guitar. She picks it up by the handle from its stand, and walks back over to the bed. The grey hedgehog gets up on the bed and places the guitar in her lap. She over looks the backside where the engraving was put. She reads over the words, remembering when she first got the guitar from the black male. "Why can't you realize that I love you," she silently talks to herself.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do _

She runs her fingers across the words imbedded in the instrument. Tears begin to form in her eyes. "Shadow," she whispers, a tear falling onto the guitar, seeping into the letters on the instrument. She tightly clenches the handle of the guitar. "Why, why can't you love me? Why can't you realize, I love you. Why," she sobs, more tears dripping onto the gift given by then boy she spoke about.

After a moment of letting her feelings out, she sighs, and gets off the bed, leaving her most prized possession on it. The hedgehog walks to the window, looking out into the sky. Amazingly stars filled the sky, unlike usual with the city lights and all. One star stood out most of all to the female. It was the northern star. Slowly she closes her eyes, making a wish. "I wish Shadow would love me," she silently speaks as her wish. She opens her eyes again and leaves from the window.

Luna grabs her guitar, admiring the beautiful rubies in crested in the object. She goes over and places the guitar on its stand, gazing at it for a minute. She imagines Shadow, speaking the words on the backside. "Don't lose heart, and play your soul out when you need too. I'll be here for you no matter what, _Shadow_."

"You'll be here for me, isn't that what you said?" she speaks. "Well, what about now?" Tears began to flow from her eyes again. She then wipes some of them away, sighing once again in need of the boy. "I just wish," she says, turning her back to her favorite object. The girl then makes her way to her bed. She lies down under her covers. Quietly, she began to sing to herself as tears drip onto her pillow. It was a song she heard on the radio earlier that day. The song was called, "Tear Drops on My Guitar". After a while, she managed to cry and sing herself to sleep.

__

Morning made its way to the city once again. This time, the girl had remembered to set an alarm to wake her up. 10:00am was the time the alarm blasted, telling Luna to wake up for the day ahead.

"Ugh," moans the girl, as she slams her hand on the alarm to make it shut up. She rises out up in her bed. For some reason she found her head pounding. Possibly from the very rude awakening from her blasted alarm. She rubs her head as she pulls her legs off the bed. She sighs, suddenly remembering what had happened the day before. The girl throws off her blankets and fully gets off her bed. As she goes to get some cloths to put on for the day, she attempts to block her sight from the guitar placed in the corner of her room. The hedgehog then goes and opens her dresser drawer. A mirror hung above the dresser. She tried not to look into it, feeling ashamed to look at her own reflection for some reason.

She pulls out some cloths she thought would fit her mood for the day. A black top with a moon, and some navy blue, jeans with ripped knees. Sounds good, thought the girl as she pulled out the outfit. She dresses herself and decides to do a couple poses in the mirror, rather forgetting why she didn't want to look in it before. As she did, she remembered why. In the mirror was the reflection of the guitar. In the middle of her third pose it catches her attention, so she freezes. Luna drops her pose as she stares at the object's reflection. The girl tries to look away, but can't seem to. She feels tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Oh no, c'mon Luna, pull it together," she mutters to herself wiping her eyes.

After she wiped her eyes, she managed to pull her eyes away from the guitar to only rest on a picture sitting on the dresser. Of course it was Shadow. The picture only seemed to make it worse, as more tears fill her eyes. "Damn it, stop," Luna tells herself, wiping away the warm tears. She manages to turn her body away from the picture and mirror to settle her self down. She lets out broken out breaths, as she tries to calm herself. "C'mon Luna, just go out the door and you'll be fine," she tells herself, stuttering a bit as she spoke.

Luna then did as she told herself, as she grabbed the handle of her bedroom door, and opened it to her living room. After she closed the door behind her, Luna makes her way to the front door to go out and face the world. She leaves out the door, the sun almost out shining its light upon the city. She looks around, seeing if she might spot anyone she could recognize. Of course, there's no one to be found. She lets out a sigh, her tears pretty dried up now. She looks around again, to figure out where she might go. Her stomach was amazingly silent for just waking up, so she didn't even think of going out to get something to eat. The girl eventually decides to head to the local park, knowing she will most likely find a friend or two around there. She can always find one of her friends there. It's like the place to meet with someone without having to hassle with calling to plan it. It just happens.

The hedgehog soon finds herself at the park. The sun was fully out now, shining on all who were outside. The place seemed a little damp. Morning dew. She spotted an empty bench and began to head for it. So calm and peaceful it seemed. Birds fluttering by, whistling to their hearts desire. Leaves slowly drifting to the pavement below, or falling to the grass beneath the tree. Clouds slowly rolling by as any old day in fall. And for some odd reason, the park seemed to always be the quietest place in the city.

Luna was about to reach the bench she had set her eyes on, when she spotted something else: Shadow. He was walking strait toward the black and grey girl. She felt her heart stop as he approaches her. Such a perfect figure; she could only watch in adoration as he came closer and closer to the frozen girl. The onyx black hedgehog drew very near the girl, so she raises her hand to get ready to say 'hello', when he passed her right up.

For a moment, she freezes, not believing what she just saw. Shadow, passing up Luna? What could be wrong with-? Luna turned around to see what was up. The boy had passed up his friend because of his one and only: Kin. She stood in shock as he held Kin around the waist and they gazed into each other's eyes. She was a pink hedgehog, with a red stripe on her head. The tips of her hair were the same color of red as her stripe. Her eyes the same color as Shadow's. She had stripes along her legs and arms, such as Shadow too. It was almost like they were brother and sister. But, they weren't…

_  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause _

Luna watches in terror as Shadow and his beloved Kin exchange an interment kiss. Tears fill her eyes once more. The peaceful feeling she felt not too long ago suddenly began to fade as she watched them show their love for each other. "Shadow," she mutters to herself, holding her hands to her chest as a sign of compassion. A tear dripped to the pavement. The sudden silence Luna hears from witnessing the scene allows her to hear the sound of her tear splashing on the pavement. She just couldn't see how Shadow couldn't tell how much she loved him.

After moments, Luna still found herself starring at the two. She couldn't move. Every muscle in her body just… froze. Suddenly, Shadow looks in Luna's direction. The tears still fill her eyes as the black boy looks at her. He figures something has to be wrong.

"Wait one second, okay Kin," he says to the girl in his arms.

The pink hedgehog just nods her head.

Shadow walks over to Luna, who was still frozen with shock. Another tear drips down the black and grey hedgehog's cheek. "Are you okay?" asks the now worried black and red hedgehog to Luna.

The girl snaps out of her daze. "Oh, I-uh…" She wipes the tears from her face. "I was just amazed out beautiful Kin was. I wish I was as pretty as her," she says, trying to cover up her feelings.

Kin picked up Luna's comment with a twitch of her ear. She blushes a bit and lets out the comment, "Why, thank you."

Luna lets out a fake, small laugh. "It was nothing," she says in response.

"Why were you crying?" Shadow asks.

"Um, I really don't know… Wait, I was crying?" Luna says, trying to cover up her emotions as best as possible.

Shadow nods his head. "Yeah, it at least sure looked like it."

"Oh, well," the grey hedgehog sniffles, "I have no clue why I was," she lies again.

The black hedgehog shrugs his shoulders. "Well, as you could tell, this is Kin." Shadow waves for Kin to approach his friend. She does so.

"Hi, I'm Luna. I've heard a lot about you," Luna says, holding out her hand as a greeting.

"I'm Kin, as you obviously already know," Kin greets back, taking her hand in a handshake.

Kin and Luna separate hands. "You're so lucky to have Shadow," Luna tries to smile. "I bet so many girls are jealous because you got the best guy in town." She just kept making it worse for herself more and more.

Both Shadow and Kin smile. The boy then goes and wraps an arm around the one he loved. "You got that right," he winks.

The pink hedgehog couldn't help but blush. "I'm not too sure about that," she says, "I think you're just trying to flatter us," she finishes giving Luna a look.

"Well, all I gotta say is, you better recognize how lucky you are. Because, I sure do," she said, letting a hint out of how she felt toward the male.

Kin gave the grey hedgehog another look. She seemed a little suspicious, but she just had to brush it off, seeing as Luna was saying bye now. Both the black and pink hedgehogs waved the grey female off as she walks away from the couple. When she leaves out of site, Kin can't help but wonder why the girl had said those things. But there was nothing she could really do now, seeing as she had left. The pink girl then looks up to Shadow. "C'mon, let's go," she says. And the two leave in the opposite direction of the other female hedgehog.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do _

Luna found herself back at her small house, on her bed with her guitar in her lap. Her tears finally enabled to let loose as she cried over the one she dearly loved. Again and again, she swiped the tears away from the guitar. Every now and then she glances up at the picture on her dresser. The picture had been another gift from Shadow to Luna. He even gave it to her in the frame. Shadow seemed to have an obsession with rubies, because the frame was encrusted with rubies as well. Only four of them, one on each corner, but they were still real rubies. Every now and then, Luna had wondered where the boy got all the money to buy so many wonderful items, although, she obviously didn't want to think of that now.

After a while of crying, allowing her feelings to come out, the grey hedgehog re-positions the guitar in her arms so she could play it. "You told me to play my soul out when I needed to," she speaks to herself. "So, I will," she solemnly finishes, and starts strumming the instrument. Moments pass and soon enough she has a tune. She starts to hum to the music. She began to recognize the tune; rather amazed she could play it so well. After she became more fluent, she started to sing, "Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see…" She pauses. She starts over again. "Shad looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see…" She continues the song, trying to remember to swap the name Drew with Shad.

The girl feels the song describes the situation she was in so well, but there was no happy ending to the song. She didn't believe it to be all true. He had to figure out sooner or later she was the one for him. What would make him recognize though? What could help him show she loved him? She thought these things as she continued to play. She had stopped singing eventually, because her sadness broke her speech too much, so she just listened to the sound of her possession, singing the song in her head, where it always sounded right.

The girl finishes 'playing out her soul', and leaves her home once again, after dropping her guitar back in its corner. It's dark out now. She calls a Taxi to come pick her up. When it arrives, she tells the driver to take her to Zero's house. Once she arrives, she gives the Taxi driver what he had earned and enters the building, not even bothering to knock on the door.

Inside, Zero was sitting on the couch, reading a book. The latest Harry Potter it had seemed to be. He was all stretched out on the sofa, reading glasses on. This seems a little awkward to the grey girl because she had never seen Zero read before. Luna stands in the half-lit room, waiting for the cream hedgehog to jump at Luna's sudden visit.

Her suspicion didn't come true though. The orange striped male simply pulls down his glasses to take a better look at the sad girl. "Luna, what's wrong?" he asks, knowing something was a miss.

"Zero," she says, "You know how Shadow has someone now?" she asks.

Zero sits up from his comfy position, and sets his book aside, making sure to save his place and removes his glasses putting them on top of the book. "Yes, what about it?" he questions the now shaking, grey girl.

"Zero, I love Shadow," she admits.

"Y-you do?" he asks in surprise.

Luna only nods her head.

"B-but, for how long?" he keeps asking.

"Almost as long as I've known him. I-I thought he liked me the same way too, but I guess all his gifts are meaningless now. I thought he loved me, and I loved him. But…"

"Luna," Zero jumps to his feet and goes over to the sobbing grey hedgehog, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Stop beating yourself up, please; I can't stand to see you this way," he pleads, trying to her to look into his eyes.

"I don't know what to do," she says, looking down.

"All you need is a good nights sleep and we can talk about it in the morning. Please, I'll get you a cab," Zero says, letting go of her shoulders.

As he grabs the phone, the girl can't help but laugh a bit. _Zero_, she says in her mind, _always calling everything something different. Taxi is a cab. A book is a novel; no matter the size, he calls it a novel. And a couch… He always called it a sofa. It was so odd, but it was Zero._

"Okay, thanks," the cream male says, hanging up the phone. He looks up to Luna, a small smile across her face. "What, why are you smiling?" he asks, curious.

"Nothing," she simply responds.

Zero gives the girl a look. "Well, the cab's on it's way here. You might want to get out there before it decides to come and go. Uh, do you have any money?" he kindly asks.

Luna shakes her head.

"Well, I have some," he says, digging around in a drawer in a stand next to the couch. He pulls out a couple a dollars. "Here, this should be enough, right?" he says, going and grabbing Luna's hand and placing the money in her palm.

Luna stares blankly at the currency. "Yes, this should be enough," she comments, looking up into the boy's ocean blue eyes. She smiles. "Thank you," she says.

Zero smiled back. "You're welcome, now, get out there before the cabs comes and goes," he told, pointing at the front door.

The grey hedgehog glances back at the door, then forward to Zero. She nods her head, a sweet smile on her face, then turns to leave out the door.

As she walks out, Zero watches her every move. Once she shuts the door to catch the Taxi, he collapses on the couch. "Man, what am I going to do now?" he whines, his hand on his head. "She'll never like me now, especially if she's had such a big crush on Shadow." He sighs and grabs his glasses and book. _I'll deal with it tomorrow_, he thought to himself as he opened his book back up, also putting back on his glasses. He lets out another sigh and gets into a comfy position and began to read his novel.

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight _

Outside, Luna spots the Taxi car. She waves it down, it actually about to leave. She gets into the car, and tells the driver where to go. As the car begins to travel, Luna sits back and thinks about what just happened. _Zero is so caring_; she thinks, _I'm so glad to have such a caring friend. If only he knew how much it hurt though_, she continues in her mind, putting her hand to her heart and clenching her shirt.

"So, what's the matter?" the driver asks, feeling something is wrong.

The driver catches Luna by surprise. "What?" she questions back.

"I asked, what's the matter? There seems to be something wrong. Would you mind telling a stranger about your troubles?" the driver asks again.

"Oh," the grey hedgehog says, feeling a little awkward someone who never even met her wanted to know what was wrong. "It's this boy," she begins to answer. "His name is Shadow-"

"Oh, the black hedgehog with red stripes I see around? What about him?" the driver interrupted.

"Uh, yea, he recently got a girlfriend. Her name is Kin-"

"Oh, she's a sweet heart…" The driver pauses. "I'm sorry, I'm probably just making this worse, please, continue," the person the apologizes.

The girl lets out a sigh. "Well, Shadow's been telling me all about this girl and it's making my heart ache. Because the thing is, I love Shadow, but he doesn't know it, and…" Luna stops as tears drip onto her lap.

"I understand. You don't have to continue if you don't want to. Besides, I believe this is your destination," the driver says, pointing out the window, the car stopped in front of Luna's home.

The girl looks up out the window to see if it was her home. "Yeah, this is my house," she sighs. "Thanks for listening though," she adds on, "Here's the money," she says, handing the driver the money Zero gave her earlier.

"Thank you, and you're welcome. I hope to see you again," says the driver, taking the money. As soon as Luna exited the car, the driver speaks to himself, "What a nice girl," and then leaves for his next destination.

The hedgehog smiles back at the Taxi as it takes off. She tries to wipe away her tears as she goes to enter her house, although it just seems they won't go away. She enters her house and sits on the couch, rubbing her eyes. "Why does everything I do lead to me crying for you?" she says, talking to an imaginary Shadow. "Can't you just love me?" she questions the ghost. She allows more tears to flow, seeing as no matter how much she tries, they just won't halt.

Luna gets up and traits to her room for the second time today. Her tears beginning to dry out her eyes and making her feel drowsy. As she heads to her bed, she passes by her dresser and snags Shadow's picture. She plops down on her bed, laying down, holding the picture over her head to look at it. "Why do I always end up in here, sulking about him," she says, not talking to the imaginary Shadow anymore. She lays the picture next to her, and looks up to the ceiling. "I don't think I'm going to get any sleep tonight," she mutters, tears dripping onto the blankets.

Suddenly the phone rings.

Luna's ears perk at the sound of the phone ringing. She sits up and topples to the phone. Swiping away the tears, she grabs the phone and puts it to her ear. "H-hello?" she answers, her voice a little quaky.

"Hey Luna! It's Shadow," replies the other end.

Shadow had called once again. Why did he call so much, she wonders. "Oh, h-hi Shadow, what's up?" she asks.

"I just wanted to know how you were doing. Zero called saying there was something wrong, and you had gone to his house telling about a problem. You think you could tell me?" Shadow says, seeming to ignore the fact of Luna's voice.

"Darn that Zero," she mutters.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. It was nothing Shadow. I-I'm over it," she lies.

"You sure don't sound like it," Shadow implies, apparently noticing her tone of voice.

Luna freezes. Damn is persistence, she curses in her mind.

"So?"

"I… Um, Shadow?"

"Hmm?"

"Promise me when I say this, nothing will change between us, okay?"

"Promise."

Luna sighs. "Shadow, I-"

"Oh, I am so sorry, I gotta go, I'll talk to you later, promise!"

Click.

"I love you," she finishes, Shadow having hung up on her. She slowly places the phone back on the hook. "It must have been Kin," she mutters to herself. "It's always Kin," she keeps rambling.

She looks up to her guitar. "I guess I'll play some more," she tells herself, getting up off her bed.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do _

She takes the instrument and sits on her bed. She begins to play a tune; a different one this time. "I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy…"

She keeps singing. The girl suddenly feels that a broken heart is almost helping her become a better musician. She never had wanted to be one, but it seemed she had a talent. Just from remembering the songs, she could play them nearly perfectly. Yet, she always seemed to stop singing. Only because of her tears, and her broken out voice.

The girl finishes the song, and holds still for a while, allowing her tears to fall on the guitar. After a moment, she places her beloved possession on the ground, it leaning against the bedside. She collapses the rest of the way on her bed. Her legs hanging off the side of the bed, and her arms spread out over the covers. "No matter what happens, I will not ever let anyone else break my heart. He's the only one who can," she promises herself. She places one of her hands on her chest. "I guess that shows how much I love him, and how much he has of me that he doesn't even know of," she says.

_  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into.. _

Luna climbs all the way on her bed, kicking off her shoes. She looks to the picture on her bed, it facing toward the ceiling, so she couldn't see any part of the picture inside. The girl grabs the picture, and faces it to her so she could see her most favorite persons face. "You make me hurt so bad, and even though it seems hopeless, my love for you still burns. And it most likely will forever. I can't seem to give you up. I waist so much time trying to tell you; but I just never can." She brings the picture to her chest and hugs it. "Why can't we be? All I need is you, and then I feel like there isn't a care in the world. Shadow, I love you," she finishes, one last tear dripping to the blanket below.

She holds the picture close to her body, keeping it held tight as if she was trying to make sure it would never leave. As if it was the last bit of the onyx black being, almost as if she had lost him forever, like he died. But, to her the pain almost felt worse. She could only cry as she kept the picture close and she fell asleep, dreaming about the one she loved.

The next morning she awoke, her room was all put back into place. The picture of Shadow placed back on the dresser. She sits up, pretty shocked and looks around. Her guitar was back on its stand. And something else that was odd was the fact she was covered! Did she sleep walk or something? She felt she remembered the night before almost perfectly. She met Kin, came home and played on her guitar, left for Zero's, got sent back, Shadow called, and she played her guitar again. What happened to make everything go back to normal? Was it all a dream? She had to find out.

She jerked her head to the phone. "Zero! I'll call and ask him!" she says out-loud. She grabs the phone and dials the boy's number.

Ringing…

Ringing…

"Hello?"

"Zero! Did I come over last night?" asks Luna, pretty franticly.

"Uh, yes, why do you ask?"

"Man, something weird happened. I fell asleep last night with Shadow's picture in my arms, my guitar by my bedside, and I was on top of my covers. When I woke up, the picture was on the dresser and my guitar was back on its stand and I was under the covers! What could've happened?" Luna seemed to be panicking a lot right then.

"Oh, uh, don't you remember anything Luna? I came over last night. I came un-announced like you did and found you in bed…"

"Wait, you came into my house?" Luna exclaims, suddenly outraged.

"No, no! Can you just listen for a minute? You wanted to know what happened, now let me explain!" Luna was silent. "Okay, anyway, I found you in your bed and saw you weren't under your covers so I went over to you and took the picture of Shadow and placed it back on the dresser. I put away your guitar as well then I woke you up and told you to get off your bed for a minute. You responded to me, saying okay, and your eyes were open, are you sure you don't remember anything?"

"I'm sure, but continue," Luna tells Zero.

"Well, I had come over to tell you something, but because you were so out of it, I just decided to tell you the next day. So I folded the blankets down and told you to get under. You did so. I was thinking of staying there, but I knew not only you'd freak and you'd most likely slap me. So I left," Zero finally concludes.

"Oh, well, that was very nice of you. And you were right; I would have slapped you. How'd you get in though?"

"The door was unlocked."

Luna's ears bent back. "Oh, well, about the think you wanted to tell me… It's the next day; what did you want to tell me?" Zero was silent. "Hello?"

Click.

"He hung up on me!" the girl yells out, and slams the phone down. "Ugh, what is up with all my friends hanging up on me!" she exclaims. She jumps out of bed, putting on her shoes and rampages out the door. She heads for the park, where she knows she'll see someone.

At the park Luna quickly seats herself on the nearest bench. She waits for any one of her friends to come by.

"Luna?" suddenly says a voice from behind Luna.

The girl turns to see Zero, standing behind the bench. He was looking a little embarrassed. "What do you want?" she snarls back at him.

"Look I'm sorry, I didn't want you to get mad, it's just I was a little afraid what you might say."

"I might say? What do you mean?" asks the girl being a little more sympathetic.

"I'll tell you later tonight, okay?" he says, turning a little red.

Luna cocks an eyebrow. "Um, okay, I'll see you later tonight then," she says, confirming the meet up.

The cream male nodded his head and turned away, leaving Luna to be by her self for a while longer.

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see...

Shadow eventually makes it to the park, seeing Luna and goes over to her. "Hey Luna," he says waving.

Luna looks up from playing with her fingers. "Oh, hey Shadow," she says, looking back down.

"So, what did you want to tell me last night?" Shadow asks, sitting down next to the grey hedgehog.

"It's nothing Shadow."

"No it's not, now tell me," Shadow says, picking up Luna's face with his finger tips, making her look into his gleaming crimson red eyes.

Luna pulled her face away from the other hedgehog's gloved covered hand. "I said it's nothing," she repeats herself.

"C'mon, just tell me," the boy keeps urging.

"Shadow!" shouts out another voice.

The boy looks up. "Oh, Kin! Hi," he says, Kin heading the two's way.

Kin walks to Shadow, and gives him a kiss. "Thanks again for the necklace," she says sitting on the edge of the bench Shadow sat nearest to.

Luna's ears perked. "Ruby necklace?" she asked, looking to the pink hedgehog.

"Yea, see," she says, grabbing the necklace and leaning over Shadow to show the beautiful piece of jewelry.

Luna gazed at the item, remembering when Shadow had first told her about it. It was a gold-chained necklace with a gorgeous heart shaped ruby held inside a small pendent hanging on the chain. "Wow, it's beautiful," comments Luna.

Kin sits back into a normal position, dropping the necklace so it could hang so flawlessly around the pink females neck. "Well, it was a gift from my Shadow," she says, leaning her head on the male's shoulder.

Luna puts on a fake smile. "Well, I'm out of here," Luna says, getting up.

"But what were you going to-?" Shadow attempted to ask.

"Sorry, bye!" she waves; leaving Shadow to guess what she was going to say.

But… Ugh, oh well," says the boy, giving up on the girl.

Luna walks away. She looks back to see Shadow and Kin looking at each other. She looks back to the road going through the park. Then she begins to run tears now fluttering to the ground behind her as she did.

Soon enough, she was running on the sidewalk, heading to her house. She had her eyes closed as she cries, only opening them rarely to see where she must turn. One of the times, right after she closed her eyes, she crashed into something, or more of someone.

"Luna, it's okay," says a voice.

She opens up her eyes to find she crashed into someone's arms… Zero's… She looks up to see his blue eyes. His arms are around her, and he was looking down at her. "Oh Zero," she cries, embracing him by wrapping her arms around him as well.

"Luna, can I tell you what I wanted to tell you tonight, right now?" he asks.

Luna looks up to Zero, tears flowing all down her cheeks. "Sure, what is it?" she asks, a little broken out.

The cream hedgehog takes in a deep breath. "Luna, I love you," he says, admitting his feelings for the girl in his arms.

Luna looks into Zero's eyes. She then realized, how much he had been there for her lately. How caring he was, funny, nice, she almost felt the same way. No, she did feel the same way! "Zero, you know what, I-I think, I love you too," she says to the boy.

The boy becomes a bit surprised. "Y-you do?" he asks, in a shocked tone.

"Yes, I really think I do, Zero. All this time, you have shown you loved me, while I ignored it with the whole Shadow thing. Zero, thank you," she says, laying her head against the boy's chest, closing her eyes, her tears almost dried now.

The boy smiled. "You're welcome," he softly, as they enjoyed their moment together at last…


End file.
